Passenger seats for vehicles have many features which increase the passenger's comfort while riding in the seat. For example, many vehicle seats have reclining backs, adjustable lumbar supports, vertical and horizontal seat adjustments, as well as extendable and retractable head restraints. However, even with the great adjustability available on passenger seats, it is still quite common for a passenger desiring to rest or sleep in the passenger seat to fold or stuff pillows against the vehicle door or side frame. The passengers' body must then be repositioned to lean against the door or side frame for support on the pillow.
Not only is it inconvenient to transport one or more pillows in the vehicle for this purpose, but the position of the body against the door or side frame of the vehicle may prevent the effective use of safety features such as shoulder seat belts and passenger-side air bags. In addition, the positioning can be awkward, to such a degree that it causes muscle aches for the passenger.